ijjigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
SF:M4A1
Info: Since the 1970's, Colt has made carbine versions of the standard issue M16 assault rifle to sell to all market buyers; military, civilian, police, etc. However, it was not until the early 1990's that Colt made an effective weapon. They stumbled upon the M4 and it was made to replace the weapons of non-frontline troops that were not on the font lines of the battle field such as artillery men and truck drivers. Before the M4, many of these personnel were using M9 pistols, M16A2's and even in some rare cases, the old WW2 era M3 "Grease Gun." The M4 was much more easy to handle than a full sized M16, and provided greater firepower than the M9 pistol. After initial tests, the US special operations command took an intrest in the M4. They wanted to use it as their standard weapon. The M4's made for the Special Operations Command (SOCOM) featured parts that could host a variety of accessories such as scopes, grenade launchers and grips. Some M4's were made specially for the Naval Surface Warfare Center. These M4's came with a kit known as the SOPMOD M4 package. The package included reflex sights, ACOG scopes, silencers, night vision scopes and more. Many special forces teams love the M4 due to its ease of handling, its compactness, its lightweight and its variatey of accessories making it personalized to each user. In the future the M4 might get replaced with a more advanced weapon. Some contenders include the Bushmaster ACR, Barrett REC7, FN Scar, Sig 556 and the RA XCR. M4-carbine-Afghanistan.jpg|A U.S. soldier with his M4 Soldier Front: In Soldier Front, the M4A1 is debatably the most popular weapon. Due to many variations of the M4A1 such as the dragon M4, Alcad M4 and the Cutie M4, this weapon is popular among both low and high ranks. Its very cheap, only 22500 sp for the base version and is easy to use. Like most other assault rifles it has a 30 round magazine. The spray pattern is one of the most controlable. The bullets tend to skew left or right after about the 10th shot on full auto, but it doesnt skew by much and can still be lethal at long ranges. Single shot is extremley accurate, but because full auto is also very accurate, it is not reccomended to use single shot unless the target is extremley far. The damage is medium, scoring high 40's and medium 50's at knife range. Due to a very quick rate of fire, the damage is usually overlooked and not seen as a flaw. The other variations of the M4a1 have differences, but they are so little that they are not noticeable so if a player starts with a regular m4a1 then buys an alcad or cutie m4a1, it will feel like nothing changed. Strangely enough there is no EVL M4a1, although a picture was posted of it on China's soldier front page. It was not released though. The EVL M4a1's picture depicted a silencer, sniper scope and a handgrip in front. 37559800xz5.jpg|The EVL M4A1 in Chinese SF. This gun has never been released and this is the only picture that exists of it. weapon2.jpg|The M4A1 in Soldier Front graphics